Salazar is a Sourial Killer
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Un rat.Il y avait un rat.CE rat, la terreur d'Helga, le massacre des nerfs de Poudlard. Aussi, Salazar et Godric décidèrent de lui donner la chasse.Ils auraient ce maudit rat! Mais si ils continuaient comme ça, c'était le château qui allait y passer...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! C'est moiii !^^ Voilà, à la base, je devais faire avancer "Si Godric… "mais suite à cette horrible panne d'inspiration qui m'a assaillie ( vos remarquerez que je poste quand même ! Même dans l'adversité, je poste !... on pourrait surtout dire, Même si c'est nul, je poste ! ^^ Enfin, nul…je l'aime bien aussi, moi…) j'ai décidé de faire ça pour me changer les idées.

Je poste donc cette histoire qui est une sorte de préquelle à la première. ( mais techniquement, elles n'ont rien à voir… on peut lire l'une sans l'autre) C'est donc ma deuxième fic.

**Disclaimer : **JKR a la gloire, JKR a l'argent, JKR est connue… mais si c'est cette idée qu'elle se fait de ses personnages, c'est que je n'ai pas fort bien compris le livre… Je m'amuse avec ses personnages et son monde de base pour faire une nouvelle histoire !

**Rating : **T pour les motset les allusions ( d'après ce que dit Noweria )

**Pairing : **Salazar et Godric. Peut-être un futur début de Salazar/Godric, mais je ne suis pas très convaincue…

**Noweria **est ma bêta ! Merci de me corriger, merci ! ( ça peut sonner pervers, ça… ^^)

* * *

Salazar is a Sourial Killer

.

Chapitre un : On va le mortir Sal, on va le mortir puis on va le frire !

.

.

- **Panier à verrou ?**

- Ok

- **Fromage ?**

- Ok

- **Tapette à rats ?**

- Ok

- **Mini vierge de Nuremberg ?**

- Ok

- **Chat méchant ?**

- Meooooowww

- Ok

- **Baguette ?**

- …

- **Magique, Godric, magique…**

- Ok ! L'autre aussi ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- **Pffff **fut la réponse de Salazar**. Blé ?**

- Ok

- **Rowena, Helga et les élèves ailleurs ?**

- Ok.

- **Bien. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous mettre en quête de cette sale bestiole !**

- En avant !

Et ils partirent dans le château à la recherche du rat. LE rat qui leur bouffait les corrections, les réserves. LE rat qui rongeait les coussins et vêtements, créant parfois des scènes… déroutantes. LE rongeur qui avait traumatisé Helga parce qu'elle l'avait pris pour une souris. L'ennemi n°1.

- Là Salazar, il est là !

SCHHIIIII

- **Cornouaille ! Raté !**

- On va le mortir Sal, on va le mortir, puis on va le frire !

- **Certainement !**

SBACHHHH !

- Encore raté ! Dis donc, tu n'es pas très habile avec une baguette…

- **Godric, tu sais où tu peux mettre tes phrases à double sens ?**

- Non, où ?

- **Dans ton *****

- Roooh ! Mais je t'en prie, fais-le toi-même !

SBLAM !

- AIE !

- **Yek !**

- Le revoilà !

- **Passe-moi la tapette, ça couvre une plus grande surface !**

- Tiens !

- **Merci**

- Je t'en prie.

SBLAM !

- **Merdaille !**

- Tsk, heureusement que nous avons fait partir les élèves…

- **Il est là !**

SBLAM !

- T'es pas plus doué avec une tapette… tu devrais essayer les femmes, les hommes ne te réussissent pas… même efféminés.

SBAMMMM !!!!

- AIEUH !

- **Yek !**

- **Passe le chat !**

- Euh… tu es sûr de ne pas le regretter ?

- **Fais ce que je te dis !**

- D'accord… je t'aurais prévenu !

- **De ?**

Fchiiii !!!!! MRAW !! HHH !!!! * giffe, griffe * AAAAH !!! * coup de pied au chat* MRRRROUUUU !! FRRRRCCCHHHHH !!!!! KSSSS !!!

- **Lâche ça, sale bête ! Lâche !**

- Kssssssssss

- Mffrrrr

- **Godriiic**

- Ouiiii ?

- Mrawwwwwww !!!

- **Lâ AAAAAAHHHHHH che.**

- Ouh, je t'avais dit, que c'était pas une bonne idée de le prendre trop méchant…

- **Aide-moi plutôt que de dire des châneries !**

- C'est nul, comme soi-disant jeu de mots.

- **Je sais AAAHH mais avec un chat sur la tête, je voudrais t'y voir !**

- En général, le masculin des chattes, c'est pas sur la tête que je le mets…

- **ARRETE DE DIRE DES CONNERIES ET AIDE MOI !**

- Avec quoi ?

- **Ta baguette, la tapette, tes mains…**

- Oho, serait-ce une pro..

- **JE T'INTERDIS DE FINIR CETTE PHRASE !**

- Ca va, ça va… te fâche pas…

- Mrouuuuuuuu

SBAM !

- **Godric, les vierges de Nuremberg ne sont pas faites pour taper…**

- Mais il ne rentre pas dedans ! Le chat ne rentre pas dans la vierge, huhuhu

- **Mais qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter un boulet pareil ?**

- T'as fait des rimes minables et te voilà punit ! Huhuhu

- **Vire-le de lààà !!!!**

- Avec quoi ?

- **Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Godric !**

Sblaaaaaaaaaaaaachhhh !!!!

- **T'es pas plus doué que moi avec une baguette, on dirait…**

- Je vais te prouver le contraire, tu vas voir !

- **Non !!!**

- Ben… Oh ! Tu vois qui pense mal maintenant, hein ! * clin d'œil*

- **Godriiiic**

- Oui, oui, j'arrive pour te sauver des griffes de ce vilain chat ! pfffrrrhrrr, si Rowena voyait ça !

- **Elle ne le verra pas, parce que * recrache quelques poils* tu vas m'aider à virer ce chaAAAAAAAHHt**

- Bien sûr.

SBLAM.

MIAAWRRR !!!! FFCHHIII !!! * enfonce ses griffes plus profondément*

- **AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIE !!!!!!**

- Oups ! C'était censé le décoller, pas l'accrocher !

- **LE RAT !**

- Non, ça c'est un chat Salazar !

- **LE RAATT, derrière toi !**

- Où ? Où ?

- **Trop tard !**

- Le chat semble te trouver plus appétissant, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil ! Huhuhu

- **Imbécile !**

- Rooh, fais pas cette tête mon Serpent à sornettes, je vais l'enlever ce méchant chat !

- **Grrrr !**

- C'était le chat ou toi, ça ?

- **A ton avis ?**

- C'était toi !

SBLAM ! MIAW ! SBLAM ! AIE ! SBLAM ! MRROUUUU ! SMBLAM ! APPREND A VISER ! SBALM ! MAIS ! SBLAM ! FCHHHH !!!!!

- Aha ! Arrière sale chat ! dit Godric

SBLAM !

- **Arrière, fou dangereux !** répliqua Salazar

- Fou dangereux, moi ? Je te tire des griffes de ce chat, et tu me traite de fou dangereux ?

- **WOUAIIIEE !!!**

- Où qu'il est ? Où ? Où ?

- **Il s'est rattrapé à mon dooOOOOOHHs !!! Sale bête !**

- Laisse-toi tomber en arrière, le chat finira écrasé !

- **Tu plaisante j'espère ! Hors de question que je m'abaisse si bas !**

- Pourquoi ? T'as des rhumatismes ? Huhuhuhu

- **Goblin-souris ! C'est une expression !**

- Ca va, t'énerve pas !

- **Je suis très calme ! AAAAHHH !!!! ****SALETÉ****!**

- Je vois ça, oui…

- **Mais aide-moi plutôt que de sourire bêtement !**

- Mon sourire n'est pas bête ! Il est à mon image, magni..

- **Bête, donc.** Le coupa Salazar.

- Méchant !

- **Je sais.** Répondit le méchant avec un sourire sadique.

- Mrrrrrr

- **Godric j'ai peur.**

- Reste calme, il aboie beaucoup mais ne mord pas.

- **C'est un chat, Godric.**

- Aucune importance, ça fait bien comme phrase.

- Mrrrrouuuuu FFFFCCCHHHH IIIIII

- **AAAAHHHH !!!**

- AHA !

BANG !

Le chat émit un petit « mrrrr » incrédule avant de tomber du dos de Salazar auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. Le sort de Godric avait touché sa cible.

- Ah ! Tu vois que je suis doué avec ma baguette ! Pas comme toi…

- **Un chat, c'est plus gros qu'un rat, d'abord !**

- Pff, tu dis ça parce que t'es un mauvais joueur !

- **Pas du tout !**

- Mais si.

- **Mais non.**

Godric regarda Salazar avec un grrrrand sourire.

- On fait un Non-si-non-si ?

- **Non.**

- Si !

- **Non !**

- SI !

- **NON, on ne fera pas de Non-si-non-si !**

- Mais siiiii !!!

- **Mais nooon !**

- Si !

- **Non !**

- SIIII !

- **NOOON !!!**

- LE RAAAT !!!!

- **Où çaaaaaaaa ? euh… Où ça ?**

- Là !

BANG !

- **Wouaiiiiiie !**

- Oups !

- **Apprend à viser, par les ongles de Mââb !**

- Roh, ça va, pas fait exprès !

- **Bon, repasse-moi la tapette et garde la baguette.**

- …

- **Arrête de sourire comme ça, c'est agacent.**

- J'ai rien dit !

- **Tu l'as pensé.**

* sourire *

- **Arrête. de. sourire.**

- Tu préfères que je pleure ?

- **Pffff…** * lève les yeux au ciel et…* **Ben ?!** *louche*

- Quoi ?

- **Tu vois ce que je vois ?**

* regarde au plafond *

- **Ben ça alors !**

* en cœur :* LE RAAAT !!!!!

- J'vais l'avoir !

PCHIIIIIIII !

BAM

- Flûtouille !

- **Merdaille !**

- Bon, faut dire qu'avec la tapette, tu risquait pas d'atteindre la plafond, Salazar.

- **Mais j'ai entendu BAM**

- Moi aussi… C'était quoi ?

- **Aucune idée.**

* se tournent vers la source du BAM *

- Une souris ! T'as eu une souris qui s'était logée dans le pilier ! Mouhahaha Sal t'es trop fort !

- **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'était ironique ?**

- Parce que ça l'était !

- **le revlà !**

- Wayaaa !

BACHIIIIIII ! tagadap

- Zut, il se barre !

- **Tu vois, un rat, c'est plus difficile qu'un chat !**

- Oh ça va, hein !

- **Tu vois, c'est TOI le mauvais joueur, espèce de Gryffondorge !**

- Oh toi, ça va !

- **Yek !**

- Bon, où il est maintenant ?

- **Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?**

- Chais pas. Où ça va un rat ?

- **En général, dans les cuisines… mais CE rat a un esprit de contradiction assez incroyable.**

- Ouais, mais si ça se trouve, il se dit qu'on sait qu'il a un esprit de contradiction, et que donc on ira pas dans la cuisine, et du coup il y va !

- **Ce n'est qu'un rat tout de même !**

- Mais je suis sûr qu'il est dans la cuisine parce qu'on croit qu'il n'y est pas.

- **Mais, dans ce cas, il se dit sûrement que comme on sait qu'il a un esprit de contradiction, on va pas aller dans la cuisine, du coup il y va, mais comme il sait que nous savons qu'il y sera par contradiction, il ne va pas y aller.**

- Mais si il sait qu'on y va pas parce qu'on croit qu'il n'y est pas mais par contradiction il y va donc nous aussi donc plus lui donc nous non plus, il va y retourner par contradiction !!

- **C'est pas faux. Mais alors, par contradiction, il n'y sera pas !**

- Mais si, parce que par contradiction à ta contradiction, il y sera ! Sal, je suis sûr, fais-moi confiance !

- **Bon… d'accord.**

- Allé, on y va !

- **Je le sens mal.**

- Pourquoi dois-tu toujours être pessimiste ?

- **Parce que de cette manière je ne suis pas déçu quand la catastrophe me tombe dessus, et je suis heureux quand la catastrophe n'arrive pas.**

- Ah, ouais… j'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

A force de parcourir les couloirs, ils arrivèrent à la cuisine.

- Nous y voilà. Tu verras, Sal, il y sera.

- **Mouais.**

- Mais si, mais si. Allez. On commence par les palcards.

Gniiiit

- **Porte de placard non entretenue fait plus de bruit qu'une charrue.** Devisa Salazar.

- Qu'est ce qu'une charrue ?

- **Aucune idée, mais ça sonnait bien.**

- Ce mot n'existe pas.

- **Je sais. Je viens de l'inventer.**

- Bon, ben, de toute évidence, il y est pas.

- **De toute évidence.**

- Essayons celui-ci.

Gniiiiiiiii

- **AAAAAAAH !!!!! C'est lui !**

BAM

- …

- …

- C'est juste une souris, Salazar.

- **Eum… mais elle font peur à Helga.**

- Y a pas qu'à Helga qu'elles font peur, j'ai l'impression

* regard en coin vers Salazar*

- **Qu'est ce que tu oses insinuer ?**

- Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, un peu peur des souris toi aussi ?

- **Moi ? pas du tout !**

- Vraiment ?

- …

- …

- **Peut-être un tout petit peu.**

- M'enfin, c'est tout mignon !

- **TOUT MIGNON ? Mais c'est horrible ! T'imagine pas si ça te rentre dedans, et puis ça te grignote tout avec leurs dents, là… Brrr.**

- … Un tout petit peu peur, hein ? * sourire, grand sourire, très grand sourire *

- **Mouairf.**

* lui tourne le dos et boude*

- Salazar Serpentard a peur des souris, Salazar Serpentard a peur des souris, Salaz…

- **Tais-toi !!!!**

- Quoi ?

- **Tu n'as pas entendu ?**

- Non quoi ?

Taptaptap

- **C'est lui ! Je reconnais son pas de sournois ! C'est le rat !**

- Ah, oui, maintenant j'entends… et effectivement, ça à l'air d'être lui.

- **En chasse !**

- Tu remarqueras au passage que j'avais raison, pour la cuisine…

- **Oh, c'est pas le moment ! chut !**

- …

- …

- …

- …

Taptaptap…. krunch krunch krunch

- Il mange ! Sal, il mange !

- **Je sais, Godric. Pas besoin de me regarder avec cet air de miraculé, ça m'énerve.**

- Mais !

- **Chut !**

- …

krunch krunch krunch

- **Il est dans ce placard.**

- À trois ?

- **À ****trois.**

- Un

- **Deux.**

* en cœur* TROIS !

Godric ouvrit l'armoire et Salazar s'élança, tapette au vent, vers le placard.

BAM !

- **Merdaille ! A coté !**

- Passe la vierge !

- **Tiens !**

BLAM !

- **Godric, on ne tape pas avec une vierge de Nuremberg…**

- Je sais, mais faut bien l'attraper avant de le mettre dedans !

- **Et ben c'est raté.**

BAM !

- Raté aussi ! * sourire Godricien * ( c'est-à-dire grand, le sourire )

- **Oh, ça va…**

- Yek !

- **C'est ma réplique, ça…**

- Oh, ça va…

* regard noir de la part de Salazar *

- **Bon, il est où ?**

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

- **Je ne sais pas, mais tu as intérêt à le trouver !**

- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de le trouver ?

- **Parce que je suis sûr qu'il est là à cause de toi !**

- De moi ?

- **De toi.**

- Ben ça c'est la meilleure ! Je te signalerais quand même que c'est toi qui grigno…

Taptaptaptap…. tagadapgadap….

- **Il est dans la réserve, ce sale rat !**

- Allons y !

- **Doucement Godric…. il ne faut pas l'effrayer.**

- Certes.

- **Bon, on y va…douuuucement…**

*pas feutrés…* GNIIIIIIT

- Flûtouille, la porte !

- **Chuuuut !**

- Oui, chuuut…chuutons.

- **Tais-toi…**

Taptap… BAM BLAM WOUIIIIIAAAAA !!!!!!

- Salazar, oh, pardon, je suis désolé…

- **MA MAIN !!!!**

- Chuuut !

- …

- …

- **Godric, au passage, je te rappelle qu'on dit « Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis désolé »**

- Tu trouves que c'est le moment ?

- **Non. Mais je tenais vraiment à te le dire.**

- Merci mon ami, de prendre soin de mon vocabulaire.

- **De rien… Par contre, toi la prochaine fois, si pouvais prendre soin de ma main, ça m'arrangerai****t****…**

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

*Sal lève les yeux au ciel…et…*

- **Il est encore là haut !**

- Je le tiens !

FCHIIIIII !!!.... BROMBOLOM…. AAAAAHHH !!!!!

- **Aie… oh…**

- Ah… j'ai maaaaaal !!!

- **Godric !!! Godric, ça va ?**

- J'ai l'impression que le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête…

- **C'était pas le ciel, God, c'était le plafond…**

- Oups…

- **Tu peux le dire ! Je rajouterais bien que tu n'es pas doué avec ta baguette, mais comme je suis civilisé et poli, je n'en dirai pas un mot.**

- Gnagnanaa

- **Comment comptes-tu expliquer cela à Helga et Rowena ?**

- Euh… Structure fragile ?

- **Tu crois vraiment que Rowena va croire ça ? Elle qui prend soin de tout faire solide !**

- Ah ben là, pour le solide, on repassera…

- **' fectivement.**

- Bon, on fait quoi ?

- **On sort de sous le plafond, on laisse ça pour le moment et on chasse ce maudit rat !**

- Ouais !

- **Mgfff ***tente de sortir de sous les débris*

- Gniiiiiiii * idem*

BAM !

- **Bien joué !**

- Merci.

Ils se relevèrent et s'époussetèrent, toujours tapette et baguette en main.

- Bon, où qu'il est ?

- **Taisons-nous et écoutons !**

- Ouais…encore…

- …

- …

- …

- …

Tap tap…

- **WAYAAA !!!**

- A MORT !

BAM ! PSCHIIIII ! BLANG ! KILING ! IIIIIK !!! WOUAIIIIS ! OUAIIIIIEEE !!!

- **Désolé.**

- T'en as vraiment, l'air, tiens ! * regard furieux*

- **yek !**

- Pfff…

Taptaptap

- **Mais c'est pas vrai ! On a eu une souris !**

- TU as eu une souris.

- **Moi au moins j'ai eu quelque chose…**

- Je préfère avoir le rat ! Et tu as eu ma main aussi… T'es vraiment pas doué avec une tapette ! Essaye les vierges !

- **Arrête avec**** ces**** phrases à double sens !**

- Si tu n'avais pas l'esprit tordu, tu ne les remarquerais même pas !

- **C'est impossible de ne pas remarque****r**** ça avec le sourire que tu arbores !**

- Quel sourire ?

- **CE sourire !**

- Je ne souris pas ! dit Godric avec un grand sourire.

- **Donnez-moi un mur…**

- T'as déjà eu le plafond !

***** regard très amicalement ironique*

- **Bon, on va l'appâter avec le fromage.**

- Bonne idée. On le met où ?

- **A l'entrée de la cuisine, et on se cache derrière la porte.**

- D'acc !

Ils déposèrent le fromage et se cachèrent tant bien que mal derrière la porte, sous l'œil amusé du rat.

Une heure passa… Quand soudain : Krunch krunch

- C'est luiii !!!

BAM ! SBLAF !

- **Merdaille ! A côté !**

- Zut ! Mais, tu vois, avec une vierge de Nuremberg, il vaut mieux taper ! Tu l'as lamentablement raté.

- **Je sais ma…minute…**

Iiiiikk

- Tu…tu l'as attrapé là-dedans ?

- **On dirait bien…**

Ils se regardèrent, tel un petit pois fixant une courgette **(1)**

- **Bon, je reclape plus fort, alors…**

- Oui…Oh que ce procédé est cruel tout de même !

CLAP ! Iiiiiik !! ( cri d'agonie..d'une souris )

- **Mais c'est pas vrai !**

- On dirait bien que si… Sal, t'es un vrai sourial killer !

- **Grrrr**

- Oh, ça va, te fâche pas…

- **je suis parfaitement calme… **

- Dit-il en fulminant… dit Godric en souriant

- **Je ne fulmine pas !**

- Bien sûr que si !

- **Bien sûr que non !**

- Si !

- **No…Oh, tu ne m'auras pas à ce petit, jeu ! **

- Pffff, encore raté…un jour je te ferai céder ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil aguicheur.

- **Tu vas surtout m'épuiser !**

Godric le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu… veux ?

- **Que ?**

Puis, il se mit en mode pervers pour tenter de comprendre ce que Godric avait compris dans sa précédente phrase… Et..

- **Pas épuisé pour CA, triple buse ! A cause de ton babillage incessant !**

- Oh…

_**« C'est moi où il a l'air déçu ?... Naan, quand même pas… »**_

C'est le moment que choisi le rat pour pointer le bout de son museau, les narguant avec le bout de fromage qu'il avait réussi à prendre sans se faire prendre.

- RAH ! Sale bête !

- **Tout à fait d'accord, les rats sont des sales bêtes…**

- On y va ?

- **On y va !**

BAM ! PSCHIIII !!!!!BLANG ! WOUAIIIE ! OUPS ! BLAM ! MAIS ! BANG ! Taptaptap …BOING ! ZUT ! PCHIIIII !!! POUF ! BONG ! BLAM ! AIIIIE !! DESOLE ! BAM ! IIIIIKKK !!! BLAM ! ik ! PCHIIIIIIII !!!!! POUM ! BAM ! AAAAAH !!!! iiiiiikkk !!! BAM BAM BAM PCHIIIII BAM ! AIE ! BAM iiiiiikkk !! BAM ! POUF ! iiiiikkkk ! BLAMG ! AAAAIIIIE ! BAM BAM BLANG BLAM PCHIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

Et ainsi de suite.

Bilan de la journée : Trente-huit souris, quarante assiettes cassées, vingt-septs griffures, quatre-vingts bleus, et surtout, surtout : Pas de rat !

.

* * *

.

Voilà ! Je compte avancer cette histoire quand je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour « Si Godric avait eu une boussole », ce qui risque d'arriver, malheureusement ! Je posterai ça en compensation pour un chapitre fort moyen ! ^^

Sauf si on me demande de poster pour ceci bien sûr ! ^^ ( sous entendu : reviews !!! )

A propos de reviews, en voici l'histoire !

Dans le monde de Fanfiction, alors que la bataille entre les Lecteurs et les Auteurs faisait rage, un petit groupe des différents partis discutait de la meilleure manière de faire cesser cette guerre. Il faudrait trouver un compromis ! Les Lecteurs voulaient plus de Fictions, les Auteurs n'en pouvaient plus de les cultiver sans jamais rien recevoir en retour.

Le groupe eut alors une brillante idée : si les Lecteurs, donnaient aux auteurs, un sorte de récompense, ceux-ci travailleraient sans doute même mieux !

Et c'est ainsi que la review devint la monnaie du royaume de Fanfiction, maintenant l'équilibre entre les Lecteurs et les Auteurs, qui donnent ainsi chacun une petite part de son temps et de ses idées. Fanfiction devint un royaume paisible, où il fait bon vivre.

Moralité : Si vous voulez que les Auteurs travaillent, il faut les payer, et cela maintient l'équilibre. ^^

Une petite review ?

**(1) **Une **vierge de fer** ( Ndb: Nuremberg )est un instrument de torture ayant la forme d'un sarcophage en fer ou en bois et garni en plusieurs endroits de longues pointes métalliques qui transpercent lentement la victime placée à l'intérieur lorsque son couvercle se referme

L'instrument date des environs de la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Les pointes perçaient les mollets, les cuisses et le torse, sans atteindre le cerveau ni les yeux. Une personne placée à l'intérieur pouvait ainsi agoniser pendant six à sept heures.

Tiré de Wikipédia. S'appelle aussi vierge de Nuremberg à cause d'un film, si j'ai bien compris.

**(2) **Je ne me lasse pas de cette expression ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer que j'avais oublié !!** C'est JK qui a inventé le monde d'Harry Potter. ( QUI n'est pas au courant ? ) La seule chose qui m'appartien là-dedans c'est le rat. Et les souris. Et les idées tordues. ^^

Bonjour !!! J'ai soudainement décidé de mettre un nouveau chapitre à cette fic ! Comme ça ! ^^

Bon, comme je l'explique en bas, je le trouve moins bon que le premier. Mais comme je n'ai pas envie de tout redire deux fois, prière de lire la note de fin ! ^^

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews**, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, et certaines m'ont bien fait rire( notament une, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, qui a dit-en gros- que c'était exellent de débilité. Je ne sais toujours pas comment je dois le prendre ! ^^ )

Pour ce qui est de Si Godric avait eu une boussole, je vous assure j'essaie toujours avec la force du désespoir de faire un nouveau chapitre. Principalement dans ma tête... ^^ A cause de cette maudite école, je ne suis jamais assez détendue pour commencer convenablement un chapitre. Et croyez-moi, ça m'énerve ! J'ai les idées, hein ! Maintenant faut arriver à les écrire ! ^^

Ah oui, aussi, excusez les fautes, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller embêter ma bêta après des mois des silence ( surtout que je suis aussi sa bêta ( du moins, l'officielle et celle de base... ) mais que je ne corrige plus pour la cause citée plus haut. ( EEECOOOLLLEEE !! hiiiiaaaaahhhh !!! ) j'ai honte ! Nan, franchement, tous mes amis de fanfic que je ne lis plus parce que je n'ouvre presque plus ma boite mail, que je vais lire des fanfic au pif plutôt que les votres, je vous jure que je suis désolée et que j'ai honte !!! Mais il y a

1) école ( vraiment extrèment présente, même ces vacances, je suis très étonnée d'avoir enfin réussi à finir ce chapitre qui traine dans mon ordi depuis un petit moment) 2) la flemme

3) l'envie de découvrir d'autres fics.

Mais je vous adore et je pense toujours à vous et je n'oublie pas vos fics !! Du tout ! Et elles sont toujours exellentes à mes yeux !

C'était l'heure guimauve, désolée mais je tenais à le dire.

**Aussi, un bisou spécial à gody, Noweria, Delicate Doll, slaavy, Agathe Laplante, CMGC ( qui ne poste plus non plus donc c'est moins honteux ^^ ), Severus Rogue, Tania-sama. Et les autres ! ^^**

**.**En espérant que ce chapitre va vous plaire, dévouément vôôôtre, elleay sahbel.

.

* * *

.

.

Quand on parle du rat, on n'en voit pas la queue.

.

.

-Salazar ?

**-ouiiii ?**

-Tu es fâché ?

**-Ouiii.**

-Mais, enfin, ce n'est pas si grave, on va le réparer ce plafond !

**-Godric, mon ami, mon frère… As-tu une idée du temps qu'il va nous falloir pour réparer ça sans magie ?**

-Sans magie ? Mais, pourquoi sans magie ?

**-Parce que quand Rowena verra ça elle sera tellement furieuse qu'elle nous confisquera nos baguettes… magiques.**

-Mais euh… on pourrait euh… comment font les moldus ?

**-Je ne sais pas, je hais les moldus, j'annihile les moldus, je tue les moldus, j'enterre les moldus, je massacre les moldus, j'endolorise les moldus, j'éviscère les moldus, je …**

-CA va, ça va. Mais, si on attrape le rat, elle nous pardonnera.

-…

-…

**-C'est une possibilité.**

-Alors, on se remet en chasse !!!!! Yayyayyyaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!

-… **Tu me désespère des fois… avec quoi veux-tu que nous l'attrapions ? Le matériel est cassé !**

-Héhé… La vierge n'a pas résisté à nos assauts, le ciel lui est tombé sur la tête ! Héhé ! Ta baguette a été un peu trop fougueuse, Sal !

**-Godric, tu commences VRAIMENT à m'énerver avec tes jeux de mots vaseux.**

-Pffff. Bon, alors, on fait quoi ?

**-On va voir ce qui pourrait nous servir d'arme.**

-ok.

Après avoir fouillé le château sommairement, ils trouvèrent : deux poêles ayant survécu à l'éboulement plafonnien en zone cusinière.

Une hache dérobée à une armure consentante (enfin plus ou moins)

Une deuxième vierge

Un vieux chat pantouflard beaucoup moins féroce que l'ancien mais nettement moins efficace.

**-Bien, il semblerait que nous aillons tout. Dis-moi Godric, que fais-tu avec ce chat ?**

-Je le caresse voyons ! * clin d'œil *

**-Godric, ce n'est pas le moment de caresser un chat inconnu. Tu pourrais choper des maladies, on ne sait pas dans quoi il a traîné !**

-Tu préfères que je caresse un chat connu Salazar ? * sourire aguicheur *

**-Godriiiic ! **

-Je sais, je sais . Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

**-Je ne t'aime pas !**

-Si tu m'aimes !

**-Sûrement pas ! Tu es le pire boulet que j'ai jamais connu ! Un gaffeur comme on en fait plus !**

-Tu reconnais donc que je suis unique ? * yeux larmoyants *

**-Je l'espère en tout cas ! **

-Oh merci Salazar, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir !

« à part que tu t'allonges dans mon lit et que tu me dises que tu m'aimes et que tu me veux, bien entendu »

**« **_**Qu'est ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça lui ? »**_

**-Ca va Godric ? **

-OOOOOOOH OUIIIII !!! * yeux dans le vague *

**-GODRIC ! CESSE DE FAIRE LE MAROUFLE ET AIDE-MOI A TROUVER CE RAT !**

Le chat se cache sous un meuble suite à cette soudaine élévation de voix, ce qui réveille Godric.

-Mon chaton ! Salazar, qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?

**-Moi ? Mais rien !**

-Si, tu lui as crié dessus !

**-Non, je T'ai crié dessus, nuance !**

-Bon, aide-moi à le récupérer.

**-Petit petit petit**

-PCHHHH !!!!

-Tu lui fais peur ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire voyons ! iiiii iiiiiiiii iiiiii

**-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu veux lui casser les oreilles ?**

-Non, j'ai lui quelque part que les chats aimaient les sons aigus iiiiii iiiiii

**-Les chats, peut-être, mais pas moi ! Alors, arrête ça tout de suite ! **

-Bien, sors-le de là si tu es si malin !

**-Accio chat.**

Le chat sortit de sous le meuble et atterrit sur Salazar…en même temps que tous les chats des environs.

**-AAaaaah !!!! Eurk ! Ca met des poils partout !Godric, sors moi de là !**

-ooh Salazar, tu attires bien des chats…

**-Godric, c'est lourd !**

-Oui, je sais, une quinzaine de chats errants, ça ne doit pas être des plus légers !

**-Je ne parlais pas des chats…**

-Accio chats !... euh… Au secours ?

**-Mais quel con !**

-Aide-moiiii !!

**-Ouste. Allez, ouste.**

-Tu y mets une telle conviction…

**-Toi, je ne t'ai pas Chonné ! **

-Tu es de plus en plus nul en jeux de mots !

**-Etouffe-toi sous les poils, infidèle !**

-…

-…

-… Ca va, je m'excuse !

**-Bien. Supplie. **

-Quoi ? Jamais !

**-Crève.** *sourire sadique*

-Salazar, tu sais ce que je pense de cette tendance à vouloir m'avoir à genoux devant toi ? * sourire aussi charmeur que possible enseveli sous les chats miaulants *

**-Je-ne-veux-pas-le-savoir !***grincement de dents *

-S'il te plaiiit, par pitié sors moi de là !!! Tu es content maintenant ??

**-Très. Alacazam !! **(1)

-Merci !

-…

-…

-…

-Où est le chat ?

**-Y a plus de chat.**

-Cornouaille !

**-Comme tu dis.**

-On fait sans ?

**-On fait sans pour l'instant. On finira bien par retomber dessus.**

-Hum hum * lueur perverse*

**-Je-ne-veux-pas-le-savoir !**

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

**-Tu l'as pensé très très fort, ça suffit pour m'énerver !**

-tsk ! Dis-moi…

**-Oui ?** *air méfiant*

-Cette manie de toujours vouloir qu'on te supplie… Tu n'aurais pas de tendances un peu répréhensibles toi ?

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

-Tu ne serais pas, par le plus grrrand des hasards… un peu sado-maso ? Du moins sado ?

**-GODRIIC !!**

-Quoi ? admet que c'est étonnant, cette envie de domination !

**-Tu préfères être soumis, toi ?** ¨* ton revêche *

-Oh moi… du moment que je suis comblé… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

**-Grrr, je ne parlais pas de sexe Godric !**

-Mais moi bien !

**-Tu es vraiment insupportable !**

-Mais non voyons, c'est toi qui ne me supportes pas. Nuance !

**-C'est MOI qui dis « nuance » !**

-Ah tu vois, tu recommences à vouloir le dessus !

**-Tais-toi ou je t'empale…**

-Avec plaisir !

-… **sur une lance.**

-Si c'est la tienne, c'est avec un TRES grand plaisir.

**-Pitié tais-toi.**

-Ah, finalement, tu supplies… on peut donc en déduire que je suis le seul qui te fait craquer ! *clin d'œil coquin*

**-Godric…**

-Ouiii ?

**-Tais-toi !**

-…

-…

-… Bon, on fait quoi ?

**-On fait quoi, quoi ?**

-Quoi on fait quoi, quoi ?

**-Quoi ,quoi on fait quoi , quoi ???**

-Mais quoi ?

**-Mais quoi quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé avec tes quoi !**

-Mais on fait QUOI ?

**-Mais quoi pour QUOI ???!!**

-Pour le RAAAT !

**-Aaah… et bien, on le cherche !**

-Et où crois-tu qu'il soit ?

**-Sûrement pas dans la cuisine en tout cas…**

-Eeeet, mais si ça se trouve, il y est !

**-Par contradiction ?**

-Non, sous le plafond ! Il y est peut-être retourné!!

**-Mais pourquoi irait-il sous un plafond ?**

-Ben, pour nous duper !

**-J'ai un doute, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?**

-On y va ?

**-On y va.**

~oOo~

-Petit petit petit….

**-Godric, si il est vraiment là-dessous, je doute qu'il te réponde…**

-Et comment on sait si il y est, dans ce cas ?

-… **On doit remettre le plafond. Et vite, avant que Row ne revienne.**

-Okeeey ! * sourire joyeux *

**-Quoi ? ***regard suspicieux *

-Rien, je suis juste gai.

**-Moi aussi, je ne vois pas le rapport.**

-Tu es gai toi ? Vu la tête d'enterrement que tu tires, on ne dirait pas !

**-Je ne vois toujours pas le rap… oublie, veux-tu ?**

-Non, dis-moi !!

**-Non, non, c'est rien.**

-Bon… * regard suspicieux également *

**-reum reum… Reparo !**

-…

-…

-…

**-Reparo !**

-…

-…

-Ca marche pas.

**-Je sais.**

-Pourquoi ?

**-Je ne sais pas.**

-Ta baguette a peut-être besoin de repos après tant d'effort ! * clin d'œil *

**-Grrrr ! Essaie, si tu es si doué !**

-Reparo !

-…

-…

-… **On dirait que tu as une… panne. *** sourire un brin ironique *

-Oh, tu peux parler hein ! Même avec une tapette t'es pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit !

**-Parce que t'es plus doué peut-être ?? Je te rappelle que c'est TA faute si le plafond nous est tombé dessus !**

-Moi au moins je n'ai pas peur des souris !

**-T'as peur des dragons, c'est pas mieux !**

-Je m'excuse mais la peur des dragons est rationnelle !

**-J'ai pas peur des dragons moi, je ne vois pas ce que ça a de normal !**

-Oh mais toi, tu n'es pas NORMAL !

**-Toi non plus ! Si tu l'étais, tu ne triballerais pas cet horrible chapeau sur ton horrible tête !**

-… Tu… tu trouves que j'ai une tête horrible ? * visage défait, yeux brillants de larmes contenues*

**-mgf… non. Tu es plutôt pas mal. Mais TU M'ENERVES !**

-Oh, oh toi aussi ! Dans mes braaaaaas !!!!!!

**-Naaaoon !!**

* étreinte larmoyante d'un Godric heureux *

**-pffff… Godric lâche-moi. **

-mhhh… tu sens bon…

**-Actuellement, je dois sentir la poussière à des kilomètres, alors si tu aimes ça, va sous le plafond et RESTE- LA ! **

-Maieuh !

**-Bon, tu me lâches oui ?** * commence à être légèrement embarrassé *

-oki. * le laisse*

**-Bon. Soyons gays dans la joie et la bonne humeur.** * soupire *

-…

-…

-…

**-Quoi encore ?**

-J'ai compris !!

**-Mais encore ?**

-Tu es homosexuel Salazar ????????????????? * espoir TRES mal caché *

**-hummmm.. qu'est-ce qui te fais dire une chose pareille ?**

-Tout à l'heure… tu disais que tu étais gaY mais pas gaI c'est ça ???

**-euh…** * avise l'air illuminé et plein d'espoir de son ami et décide que la fuite est la meilleure amie de l'homme * **… Je ne pense pas que le rat soit ici, et si nous allions dans la grande salle ?? Je crois que c'est une meilleure idée, de toutes façons, on arrive pas à réparer le plafond…**

* fuit à toute vitesse vers la Grande Salle *

-Eeeh, attends-moi !

Et ils partirent dans les couloirs sinueux de Poudlard, l'un en quête de paix, l'autre en quête d'amour, les deux à la recherche d'un rat. Unis dans cette même croisée héroïque, les deux inséparables amis cherchent ensemble à rétablir la paix dans le monde –enfin, Poudlard- terrassant d'un même acte d'une bravoure incommensurable souris et dragons, dans l'idée de lumière et d'amour d'en finir avec ce p****n de rat !

… tap tap tap… crunch crunch crunch… tap tap tap…

Sous un plafond écroulé, un rat savourait avec quiétude ses derniers morceaux de fromage, se disant que quand même, la vie de château, qu'est ce que c'est bon !

.

* * *

.

(1) Alacazam vient du dessin animé absolument génial de Merlin l'enchanteur ! (d'ailleurs, j'adore Archimède grâce à lui, et je supporte tous les –nombreux- problèmes à faire car dès que je vois le mot Archimède dans mes cours, je ris ! ^^ Vive ce merveilleux hibou qu'est Archimède ! ^^ )

Bon bon bon… ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas franchement satisfaite, j'écris mieux les trucs un peu sombres et désespérés ces temps-ci ( et ça commence à faire long, d'ailleurs ! Mais que voulez-vous, avec l'école, vous avez plus envie de pleurer que de rire ! Ecole… source inépuisable de tragédies… RRRRAAAHHH , je hais l'école ! Surtout les devoirs !! )

Mais j'ai eu soudainement envie de mettre un chapitre en plus ! ^^ On verra pour un prochain. Comme vous le savez tous ( et si vous ne le savez pas, et bien vous le saurez dans deux secondes ) cette fic est un peu … comment dire ? Une fic que je fais avance quand ça me dit, et point barre. Je ne m'acharne pas pour finir celle-ci. Elle vient quand elle vient, et voilà… Celle que je veux continuer et que je continuerai, c'est Si Godric… ! Et je l'aurai !!! Mouhahahahaha !! ^^

Voilà, en espérant vous avoir distrait et amusé !

Biiisous !!!!

.


End file.
